


Drabble: Breed Me

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Dead By Daylight Drabbles [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ghostface, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Can be interpreted as strap on, Drabble, Intruder roleplay, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Other, PWP, Pegging, Reader is gender neutral but is mentioned vaguely with cock, Recording sex, Roleplay, hand around throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt starter of "Don't you want me to breed you, sweetheart?" Featuring Ghostface! Reader is written with a vague wording of Cock but can be interpreted as a strap on as well!OrIn which Jed wants to roleplay and record it, and you're down for anything as long as you get to touch him.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Series: Dead By Daylight Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720309
Kudos: 158





	Drabble: Breed Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my stuff, request me, or other check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Embarrassing is the best term that Jed could come up with at  these turns of events . It’s not like- okay so it’s NOT LIKE he didn’t ASK specifically for this to happen, but maybe he didn’t expect you to be so quick about it?

The camera rests nearby on a small table, angled perfectly so he could watch it later. He’d been  giddy at the idea, the scene was set perfectly, and you’d done a  helluva job playing your role. The idea was simple: Over power and dominate the killer. Adding a few other kinks in there for personal touch was just find and encouraged, even if you wanted to get a little mean about it.

And God he hoped you’d get mean about it.

Jed is still dressed in his costume when it finally happens. He’d played his role well too, ‘stumbling’ upon you sleeping and making vague threats. You’d looked cute with your lips parted, eyes lidded and breath quickening as he drew his shiny blade’s tip across your jawline and told you not to make a sound. That he was going to breed you nice and full. That was the phrase that had made you almost break character, watching your tongue flick out to taste the knife in front of your face with a cocky expression.

And now? He had his wrists tied above his head with black rope. His pants had been thrown off as well as anything else underneath, but cloak and mask left on.

You’re deep inside of him. Jed can’t think when you’re slamming inside of him again and again. He cries out, fingers twitching in his bonds and head jerking. He tries to snarl, but quickly stops when his blade- his very own blade in your grasp strokes down the cheek of his mask and pauses at his throat. You’ve got one hand on his hip, steadying him and near folding him in half and he could die happy with that expression on your face.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Your voice is sickeningly sweet, hips pulling back until the tip of your cock is inside of him before slamming back in with haste. His body arches, a sob escaping as you laugh.

“ ** Don’t you want me to breed you, sweetheart? ** ” You coo once again in that tone, taking his cock in hand and setting the blade to the side so you can instead wrap your pretty fingers around his throat. Jed almost, almost breaks character, near arching up into your palm and whining out a ‘yes’ but instead now just gasping and shaking his head.

“ Of course you do,” You insist, slamming into him again as you jerk him off in time. “Big bad killer just wanted a little play time is all. You  gonna cum, sweetheart? Want to cum on my cock?” 

Jed whines loudly, arching up, body shaking and feeling the wave start to approach, God you stupid, sexy terrible, awful-

And you let go. Slamming home inside of him and tracing your nails under his cloak to scratch at his abdomen to send chills down his spine and make Jed distracted by pain instead.

“Then beg. Beg me to breed you. Don’t keep me waiting, I know  ** I ** **** can do this all day.”


End file.
